russelfandomcom-20200213-history
Keith, Raisa and Joyce are the Secarats it girls
March 10, 2017 Keith Cruz (school uniform), Raisa Dayrit (school uniform) and Joyce Abestano (school uniform) MANILA, Philippines - From the popular comedy trio of Tito, Vic and Joey (collectively known as TVJ), they are the young and cute popular teen comedy trio of today's hottest it girls. Meet their Secarats Artist Group female teen stars – the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Teen Comedy Princess Joyce Abestano (collectively known as KRJ) as the three girls. They are following in the triumvirate of Tito, Vic and Joey in one of the most popular and trend-setting sitcoms in the history of Philippine television, Iskul Bukol was the No. 1 TV show of IBC-13 as a huge hit in the Philippines during the 70s and 80s. And now, the Escalera sisters Keith (Cruz) and Joyce (Abestano) and their best friend Raisa (Dayrit) are the true “it girls" – beautiful, talented, and popular as the teen comic triumvirate of the pretty high school characters made popular into a household name in the weekly Saturday curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol (every Saturday, 7:15 to 8 p.m.) which already debuted last January 7. The top-rating Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom within 45 minutes of running time (including commercials) as a good viewership at the ratings game despite being trending on social media (Facebook, Twitter, Instagram) and increasingly gained popularity among young viewers of all ages in over public high schools, the sitcom aligned to the K-12 curriculum and focus on the classmates' friendship with their family and friends, as well as reflects the funny side of high school life in the public high school Diliman High School as the current setting where the three young classmate girls learned to teach the good values in the classmates' friendship of half-sisters, Keith (Cruz) and Joyce Escalera (Abestao) that learn the high school classmate Raisa Ungasis (Dayrit). Aside from young viewers, it also attract older viewers like dads and moms. Despite becoming a huge success in less than 2 months because of the school-oriented sitcom every Saturday night by teaching and learning our young viewers, the teen triumvirate of Cruz, Dayrit and Abestano bloomed into three young ladies and gained popularity by the young viewers among the public high school teenagers. IBC and Secarats management received the teen trio as a 2.0 version of the iconic trio of Tito, Vic and Joey of the original sitcom. The teen trio became popular among millennial young viewers. While Iskul Bukol will be studied and learned, this will be in Diliman High School as the current setting for the sitcom. Characters like Keith and Joyce Escalera (played by Keith Cruz and Joyce Abestano), the two high school teenagers; Raisa Ungasis (played by Raisa Dayrit), the attractive and intelligent high school girl who picks on the Escalera sisters; Tonton Escalera (played by Tonton Gutierrez), Keith and Joyce’s father; Teacher Erich (played by Erich Gonzales), the teacher girl who has a crush on Tonton; Principal Oscar (played by Mr. Fu), the principal of Diliman High School; Miss Tapia (played by Mely Tagasa), the resident high school teacher who has an academic friend on Principal Oscar; Teacher Alodia (Alodia Gosiengfiao), the very nice teacher who involve on the friendship of the Escalera sisters and a good friend of Teacher Erich; Teacher Kazel (Kazel Kinouchi), the beautiful teacher whose teacher her classmates and a good friend of Teacher Erich; Sir Rude (played by JC Tejano), the adviser and high school newspaper editor of Diliman High School as Teacher Erich’s bestfriend; Patrick Loyzaga (played by Patrick Destura), Joyce's love interest; Chester (played by Justin Ward), Keith's bestfriend; Joey (played by Harold Rementilla), the male classmate of Raisa; Adie Bautista (played by Andres Muhlach), a high school classmate boy whose Keith likes; Aning Francia (played by Tess Antonio), the cafeteria owner of Aning's Coffeeteria, a cafeteria near Diliman High School; Alwyn Tejada (played by Aldred Gatchalian), Aning's assistant and the cafeteria waiter of Aning's Coffeeteria' Raffy Arellano (played by Victor Basa), the coach of high school volleyball; Cacai Escalera (played by Cacai Bautista), Keith’s nanny and Tonton's wife; Matthew Mendoza as the foster father of the Escalera family Mr. Escalera; Mariel (played by Mariel Rodriguez) and Luigi (Boom Labrusca) are the parents of Raisa; Patrisha Vega (played by Patrisha Samson), the pretty classmate who befriends in class; and Alyssa Umali (played by Analyn Nacion), another high school classmate who always copies homeworks from Raisa and Joey and Zonia and Bibeth (played by Zonia Mejia and Dexie Daulat), the two classmate friends of Joyce; Jimmy and Dexter (played by Aries Ace Espanola and Miguel David), the two classmate friends of Adie; and Michelle (Leann Ganzon) and Belle (Lorin Gabriella Bektas), their two back-up classmates of Joyce. Every episode will be teaching the high school life with the high school girls. "Keith Cruz sanay na dahil gawain nilang Escalera sisters sa Diliman High School," said Facebook user, referring to the public high school in Iskul Bukol. Born in August 4, 2001, Keith (15) is starting to fulfill her dream to become an artist. A multi-talented lass – from singing, dancing, modeling and acting. She plays a table tennis, loves to watch movies and learning to play a guitar. A fan of Taylor Swift, Ariana Grande and Maja Salvador. A former member of Marikina Guild Dance Troupe. She is The Runway Princess of Secarats Talent Management Services. With the support of her family and friends, Keith believes that one day, she will be able to achieve her goal in life- to become a famous artist. The revivle song Sayang na Sayang (originally performed by Manilyn Reynes) fits with her sweet pop voice brought her to be nominated as the Female Rising Star of the 1st PPOP Entertainment Awards 2016 and the Most Outstanding Artist Model of the Year 2016 for Gawad Filipino Awards 2016. This the best representation of herself, a reminder of who and and what she truly is because this is one of the ways she can express herself and that is thru music. She also added that the secret to success is putting your mind, heart and soul into everything she do even the smallest acts. Keith debued her first project of IBC-13 as she first got her big break on the early primetime curriculum-based teleserye is the local adaptation of 2011 Korean drama Glory Jane, topbilled by The Mall Princess Cherryz Mendoza, as she paired with her leading man Francis Magundayao; plus released her debut album, Secret Love (under Ivory Music & Video), which included eight revival songs and three original songs. And now, Keith is the leading role as Keith, an ordinary high school teenager of Diliman High School, the public high school in the Saturday primetime curriculum-based comedy sitcom Iskul Bukol (a revival of the '70s and '80s sitcom) every Saturday night (focusing in three high school characters, alongside Raisa Dayrit, Joyce Abestano, Tonton Gutierrez and Erich Gonzales). Cruz will also be part of a teen comic triumvirate called KRJ where they started the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! as one of the co-hosts and performers. Keith is patterned after the original sitcom's Joselito "Tito" Escalera (Sen. Tito Sotto). Born in May 19, 2002, Raisa proved as a talent and artist under Secarats Talent Management Services. From the supporting role in the afternoon teleserye Hulog ng Langit which started her big break and her numerous episodes of Joe D'Mango's Love Notes, she is now a leading role in Iskul Bukol. She is a young comedianne singer and model with her career single Babae Po Ako, a revival novelty song (originally performed by Tuesday Vargas). Raisa is Secarats’ bet, from the Snapchat Princess and now is the Comedienne Princess. Raisa is patterned to Vic Ungasis (Vic Sotto) of the original sitcom. Born in October 24, 2002, Joyce (Andrea Joyce Baquiran Gutierrez Abestano, known by her screen name Joyce Abestano) (14) is the daughter of movie and TV actor Tonton Gutierrez, and a teen sweetheart of Secarats Artist Group. At the age of 13, she joined the contestant of the reality talent show Bida Best 2016. During the Grand Finals held at the Mall of Asia Arena she resulted as the gorgeous second runner-up, next to the grand winner Grae Fernandez (The Singing Prince under Secarats Artist Group, a teen male singer and recording artist) and the first runner-up Jhazmyne Tobias (now in IBC and Secarats-produced primetime school-themed teleserye based on the 80s soap opera Hanggang Kailan, Annaliza?). She is the Grade 8 student in Merry Knowledge Academe in Taguig City in September 20, 2016, Every Saturday night, she is so pretty and cute as she ready to topbill as one of the lead stars in the millennial high school era of the sitcom Iskul Bukol as she marks her first project as the cute and sassy high school girl Joyce Escalera which patterned after the original sitcom's Josemari "Joey" Escalera (Joey de Leon). Abestano became a co-host and performer in the Sunday noontime youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day!, along with Cruz and Dayrit. She is a member of the teen comedy trio Keith, Raisa and Joyce. She immediately learned with the two high school classmate young girls and the three were gained popularity for their on-screen chemistry and a teen comic superstar. She is an endorser for MyLife Handheld Portable Console (launched in January 4, 2017 and shooting a TV commercial in January 19, 2017 at 4:30PM before they launch a TV commercial on January 23, 2017), among other products. In Iskul Bukol, Keith Escalera and her "sister " Joyce Escalera (portrayed by Joyce Abestano) were the high school teenagers who just studied with an attractive and intelligent high school girl Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) into doing class writing assignments for them. Bert de Leon is Joey de Leon's brother as a well-known director, not only directs the longest-running noontime show Eat Bulaga! (Monday to Friday, 12 noon to 2:30 p.m. and Saturday, 11:30 a.m. to 2:30 p.m. GMA-7) and the longest-running gag show T.O.D.A.S. (Saturday, 10:15 to 11:15 p.m. on IBC-13), but also direct IBC and Secarats-produced Saturday primetime school-oriented sitcom Iskul Bukol every Saturday. The teen comic triumvirate of Keith, Raisa and Joyce (KRJ) in the addition of one of the legendary OPM artists of all time APO Hiking Society; and Tito, Vic and Joey (TVJ), and created for the local fashion brand Natasha Beauty launched in March 2, 2017 (Thursday) as their brand ambassadors. At this cover photo of the catalogue has got us wanting to get our hands on all their makeup. 'About KRJ' :Patterned after TVJ (Tito Sotto, Vic Sotto and Joey de Leon), the teen girl trio of Secarats Artist Group in the history of Philippine entertainment, Composed of the trio of today's hottest female teen stars: the Runaway Princess Keith Cruz, the Comedienne Princess Raisa Dayrit and the Teen Model Sweetheart Joyce Abestano. They started as their co-hosts and performers in the very popular Sunday youth-oriented musical variety show Hey it's Fans Day! on IBC-13. They also appeared in the weekly Saturday primetime curriculum-based sitcom Iskul Bukol. Mga classmates! Please join us in our mallshow at the opening school year in June: (ISKUL BUKOL) :June 2, Friday - New Farmers Plaza, Araneta Center (Activity Center), Cubao, Quezon City, 4pm :June 8, Thursday - SM Bicutan, 4pm :June 9, Friday - V-Central Molino, Molino Boulevard, Bacoor, Cavite, 4pm :June 14, Wednesday - Starmall Prima Taguig (Vista Mall Taguig City, Activity Center), 4pm :June 15, Thursday - Glorietta (Activity Center), Makati City, 4pm :July 20, Thursday - Market! Market!, 4pm :August 16, Wednesday - Robinsons Place Pangasinan, 4pm :August 30, Wednesday - Starmall Las Pinas (Vista Mall Las Piñas), 4pm :September 20, Thursday - SM City North EDSA, 4pm :October 20, Friday - SM Fairview, 4pm :Octpber 27, Friday - SM Valenzuela, 4pm :November 17, Friday - SM City Sta. Mesa, 4pm Kita kits tayo mga Kapinoy! ''Iskul Bukol'' (March 11, 2017) Diliman High School (Studio 5 and 6 of IBC, Broadcast City, Capitol Hills, Diliman, Quezon City) (opening night around 8:00PM) (Tonton and Teacher Erich, Principal Oscar and Miss Tapia, Teacher Alodia and Sir Rude) *Tonton Escalera (Tonton Gutierrez) *Teacher Erich Mendoza (Erich Gonzales) (teacher) (Teacher Girls) *Joyce Escalera (Joyce Abestano) (school uniform) *Principal Oscar (Mr. Fu) (principal) *Liwayway Gawgaw Tapia aka Miss Tapia (Mely Tagasa) (teacher) *Teacher Alodia Montenegro (Alodia Gosiengfiao) (teacher) (Teacher Girls) *Teacher Kazel Gonzales (Kazel Kinouchi) (teacher) (Teacher Girls) *Rudolfo "Sir Rude" Valentino (JC Tejano) (adviser and high school newspaper editor) *'Audience (Dining Table)': *'Table 1' *Cacai Escalera (Cacai Bautista) *Keith Escalera (Keith Cruz) (school uniform) *'Table 2' *Mariel Ungasis (Mariel Bautista) *Raisa Ungasis (Raisa Dayrit) (school uniform) *Luigi Ungasis (Boom Labrusca) *'Table 3' *Patrick Loyzaga (Patrick Destura) (school uniform) *Chester Aquino (Justin Ward) (school uniform) *Josemari "Joey" Montero (Harold Rementilla) (school uniform) *Adie Bautista (Andres Muhlach) (school uniform) *'Table 4' *Patrisha Vega (Patrisha Samson) (school uniform) *Alyssa Umali (Analyn Nacion) (school uniform) *Zonia Garcia (Zonia Mejia) (school uniform) *Viviana "Bibeth" Ortega (Dexie Daulat) (school uniform) *'Table 5' *Oliver Cortez (Michael Tañeca) (school uniform) (special guest) *Jimmy Pedrosa (Aries Ace Espanola) (school uniform) *Dexter Romero (Miguel David) (school uniform) *'Table 6' *Michelle Fernandez (Leann Ganzon) (school uniform) *Belle Alexandra (Lorin Gabriella Bektas) (school uniform) *'Table 7' *Anita "Aning" Francia (Tess Antonio) *Alwyn Tejada (Aldred Gatchalian) *Raffy Arellano (Victor Basa) (coach)